Dreams, Secrets, and True Love
by xofalling2deep
Summary: [FutureFic::Troypay] Troy finds himself caught between his high school sweetheart and the girl he's always loved from afar. Everything changes as a dark secret about Gabi is revealed. When someone gets hurt, Troy finally has to decide.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Summary**: After graduating from East High, no one's life was the same. Their biggest worries were no longer the Twinkle Town Musical or the Basketball Championships. Sharpay became a huge Broadway star, along with her brother. Troy made it big in the NBA. When an unexpected meeting brings the two together, dark memories are revealed and a new future begins. Troypay, I promise!

**Prologue**

A/N: Forgive me, but there's a lot of important background here. It'll make more sense in the next few chapters. By the way, I'm just letting the story unfold as it will. So if it gets a little confusing, just say so!

-------------

New York, New York. Rain was pouring down as the business men and women scrambled to find a taxi. It was even harder with the rain, but being a beautiful blonde woman certainly had its advantages. Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen of East High, had grown up since graduating. She went directly to New York where she studied at various schools for the arts. Her blue eyes were no longer shallow and her voice had lost that ice-cold tone. Deep down, she was still the same as ever. She did whatever it took to become the biggest star on Broadway. She stepped on anyone she could, except her brother. Everywhere she went, she took Ryan with her. Ever since their mother's sudden death in the end of their senior year, they were closer than ever. He was the only one that knew the 'real' Sharpay. The one she tried hiding from everyone—the Sharpay that got hurt easily and hated taking no for an answer. In turn, she was the only one that knew his. This bond brought them closer in a way that could only happen between the Evans'.

On the other side of the country was Troy Bolton. He never lost his boyish charm, his beautiful eyes, or his great hair. Instead, he grew a few inches. His singing voice improved and secretly still watched a few plays after basketball season was over. He was the team captain of the L.A. Lakers. Troy stood in line at the LAX Airport. A business trip required that he go to New York; on the side he headed a company that donates money to the basketball programs at elementary and high schools. The plane had been delayed due to the heavy rains in New York, so he was trading his plane ticket for a train ticket. While waiting, he began to reminisce. The first person that came to his mind was Gabriella Montez. Her flowing dark hair and her loving brown eyes still made him smile. She was his first love...his first kiss. Now, she was just a distant memory. Sometimes, he felt it was his job to avenge her, to make sure whoever hurt her would pay. But, the police tried everything...they did what they could. If they couldn't find what happened, what made him think he could? His thoughts were interrupted by a push by his best friend, teammate, and business partner-Chad.

"Come on, man, we really have to go. Aren't you the one that doesn't want to miss the meeting?" He said, irritated.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I was just thinking...about...some things," Troy responded. After leaving the airport, he realized that a few silent tears had found their way down his face. In the car, Troy and Chad began talking.

"Gabriella, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Troy. You've been thinking about her constantly since, well, it happened. It's been three years! No-don't interrupt me this time. We were all hurt: you, me, Zeke...even Sharpay and Ryan. I wish it had never happened, none of us do. But you need to move on. At first I thought you had, but-"

"It happened exactly three years ago yesterday. I can't just forget. I didn't mean to hurt her, you know? But then she...no one could...I'm not over her, I just can't be." By this time, Troy had no intention of hiding his feelings. He was crying his eyes out.

"Troy. Please don't. TROY! Snap out of it. I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive, but you'll thank me later." Inside Chad's head was a small plan to try to help him through this. He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try. They sat in silence the rest of the way there. "We're at the train station, Troy. I want to get to New York before the rain gets too bad. Otherwise, we'll never get to the hotel in time." Chad's phone began to ring. A quick glance told him his plan might actually work. "You go ahead; I'll meet you on the train. I have to take this call." Shrugging his shoulders, Troy slowly walked away.

"You make sure she gets there," Chad whispered in his phone. "We can't have any mistakes this time. It can't end up like...like...well, you remember. I'll see you in a few hours. It's going to go as planned." Chad hung up the phone. "I hope it goes as planned," he whispered to himself.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

edited Jan 28, 2007


	2. Consquences of Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Summary**: After graduating from East High, no one's life was the same. Their biggest worries were no longer the Twinkle Town Musical or the Basketball Championships. Sharpay became a huge Broadway star, along with her brother. Troy made it big in the NBA. When an unexpected meeting brings the two together, dark memories are revealed and a new future begins. Troypay, I promise!

Always going to be the same, just in case you were wondering

Last time:

"_You go ahead; I'll meet you on the train. I have to take this call." Shrugging his shoulders, Troy slowly walked away._

"_You make sure she gets there," Chad whispered in his phone. "We can't have any mistakes this time. It can't end up like...like...well, you remember. I'll see you in a few hours. It's going to go as planned." Chad hung up the phone. "I hope it goes as planned," he whispered to himself._

-------------

They arrived in New York without an incident. Well, there weren't any broken bones. Chad was sure his friend's heart was breaking. He reasoned with himself that what he was about to do, while it may hurt more at first, will eventually fix everything.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was heading back to her penthouse apartment. Her face and hair was soaked. Her outfit was a complete mess. Ryan made a double take before realizing it was his sister standing in the doorway.

"Shar, what happened to you? You look...wet," Ryan said while suppressing a laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh. It's not my fault. The rain was pouring down. I got a taxi easily, I always do." Sharpay smiled. "The cab driver dropped me off in front and then my heel got stuck in a crack in the sideway. I tripped and fell. My umbrella broke and so did my shoe." Her fake crying, along with the story, had Ryan on the floor laughing. "Anyway, I'm home and in less than ten pieces. Did anyone call for me while I was out? I'm still waiting for those audition results."

"No, no one called. Shar, you're dripping all over the new carpet. I'm going to have to ask you to shower before I can continue talking to you. You look disgusting."

"Thanks. I was planning on showering anyway. I'm glad at least one of us finds this amusing." Before heading for the bathroom, she gave her brother one of her signature looks from East High.

Ryan sighed. "I guess some things never change."

-------------

Dripping wet, Chad and Troy entered the hotel. They got looks from all of the hotel's guests and a few of the staff as well. The two settled in and showered.

"Troy, I want to show you something," Chad suddenly said. He looked at the watch. "If we leave now, we might make it in time."

"What? Chad, we just got here. Besides, it's raining like crazy," Troy replied.

"Actually, the rain stopped. It's beautiful outside. You've never seen New York at night anyway. Come on, already!"

Chad was right; Troy had never seen New York at night. He was always so busy, either with the NBA, his business, or thinking about the past. Troy never really liked the city anyway. It was way too crowded for him. Everyone was always in a hurry. Even though that was basically Troy's lifestyle, he still couldn't stand New York. Reluctantly, he agreed to go with Chad. Whatever it was, it seemed important.

-------------

Sharpay stepped out of the bathroom wearing a light pink halter top and pajama bottoms. Ryan took one look at her and ordered her to change into something more presentable.

"Ryan, why do I have to get all dressed up? I'm tired. We're not going out today," Sharpay whined.

"I want to show you something. Please just come with me! If we don't leave now, we'll miss it. The rain finally stopped. JUST COME ON! Wait, no, change first. Wear that dark green tank you bought this morning and those white pants you love so much. Hurry!"

Confused, Sharpay decided to do what Ryan told her. Whatever it was, he really thought it was important. Suddenly, Ryan's phone rang.

"Huh? Yeah, we'll be right there...Great. See you in ten minutes," Ryan whispered into his phone.

Almost half an hour later, Sharpay emerged from her room. Smiling, she asked, "So, how do I look?"

"You look like you too WAY too long. Come on, Sharpay, there's something really important I need to show you," Ryan complained.

"You need to learn to grow up! Nothing could be that important that you need to whine about it. Whatever. I'm ready, now let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can go back home and I can sleep."

Ryan and Sharpay headed out of their apartment. It took them another ten minutes to hail a taxi. By this time, Ryan was getting fidgety. _I can't believe I talked myself into this_, he began to think. _I remember the first time I got called by Chad with his 'plan.' It was about two months ago, right after he had learned they had a business meeting here in New York. Ever since Gabriella...what was that word he used? Oh, yes, ever since she had passed on, well, Chad noticed Troy had been completely out of it. The only way Chad could think of helping Troy would be to get him to fall in love with Sharpay. SHARPAY! Hah, it still makes me laugh. I guess it would make sense though; Sharpay was really the only other girl Troy ever actually liked. And no matter what my sister says, I'm sure she was in love with him too. Even if it doesn't work, at least I tried. And I'll get a pretty good laugh out of it no matter what. Hmm...I wonder what really happened to Gabriella._

Sharpay's voice interrupted his thoughts. "RYAN! RYAN! We're here. Wherever here is. What is this place anyway? It's all dark and stuff. I don't like it. I don't like it at all. No one else is here. Oh, wait, there are two guys here. Let's go before the taxi driver charges us any more."

"Right, um, thanks dude. Keep the change." As they stepped out of the cab, Ryan became less sure of their plan. He looked around. _For someone living in New York, I've never been here. There's nothing here but a few trees and a lot of grass. It actually looks kinda nice. You can't really see the city lights as much. Instead, you can see the stars clearly. Just like the last day at East High. _Suddenly, Ryan was more excited than ever to complete the plan. _Maybe this will work..._ "Okay, now close your eyes and I'll lead you to a big surprise," he whispered in Sharpay's ear.

"Alright, whatever you say. I hope you know that the only reason I'm doing this is because...I have nothing else to do." Before closing her eyes, Sharpay glared at Ryan one more time.

-------------

Meanwhile, Troy was getting impatient. He glanced at his watch. "Chad, it's been almost 45 minutes since we got here. What exactly are you waiting for? You're my friend and all, but I think you're going insane."

Chad just smiled. "I've been waiting for that." He pointed to Sharpay and Ryan walking towards them.

At that same moment, Ryan whispered in Sharpay's ear. "We're here!" he said.

"Finally," Sharpay retorted. The annoyance in her voice was completely noticeable. "Now, please tell me what's going on. You made me change into something nice, get in a taxi, and walk with my eyes closed through some dark field...all for WHAT?" Then Sharpay heard two people laughing. "Who is that?" she asked out loud. But the moment she turned around, she recognized who it was. "Bolton?"

"Sharpay?" Troy responded.

Both turned to Chad and Ryan (who were laughing their heads off) and screamed, "THIS IS WHAT YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO SEE?"

It was Troy's turn to yell. "Chad, you KNOW I hate New York City. Yet you drag me all the way out to GOD KNOWS WHERE just so I can see someone I promised myself I'd never speak to again? You know why I don't...That's it, I'm out of here."

"Ryan, you're insane, do you know that? Why on earth would you ever want me to see this...lunkhead basketball boy? Why is it so important?" Sharpay said. Instead of screaming like Troy was, she used her ice-cold voice and stare.

Troy turned around and took some of his anger out on Sharpay. "Who said I ever wanted to see you? Trust me, if I knew you were going to be here, I would've NEVER agreed to it."

Chad began to speak. "Dude, don't yell at her. This was all my idea. I just thought it would help you get over Gabriella, you know? Like, I know it sounds insane, and I completely forgot about...you know what."

"How could you forget?" Troy yelled. "It was the worst day of my life. And it was right before..." Troy broke out into sobs.

-------------

All four knew the story very well. A few days after graduating from East High, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsey, Jason, and Taylor were at Troy's house. They all knew it was the last time they might ever see each other again. Just for laughs, they decided to play Truth or Dare. After Gabriella left (she had an interview for a summer job the next morning), it was Troy's turn.

"Troy, I dare you to...go in the closet for 7 minutes with Sharpay!" Taylor laughed. She didn't think he'd actually do it.

"Alright. But I swear nothing's going to happen. We're just going to talk," Troy said coolly. Inside, however, he was freaking out. _Seven minutes in the closet with SHARPAY? Sure, she's pretty. Well, actually, she's gorgeous and everyone knows it. Her voice is just amazing. But that doesn't matter because I love Gabriella. I mean, I know we broke up in our senior year because she needed to focus on getting into colleges and she couldn't try out for the plays and stuff...but we never really stopped loving each other._ He looked at Sharpay and he noticed she was just as red as he was.

Right after making eye contact with him, though, Sharpay stood up and walked over to the closet. _I better do this. It's like he said, we're only going to be talking,_ Sharpay reasoned with herself. _After all, Troy still loves Gabriella. I mean, sure, he's attractive and what girl wouldn't like Troy the singing basketball guy? Besides, if we don't...people might start talking. I can't afford having people 'talk' about us._ Out loud, she said, "Come on Troy. After this, we'll get our revenge." Sharpay giggled before she could do anything about it.

In the closet, which was smaller than Troy remembered, the two started off talking. "So, Sharpay," Troy began nervously, "what are your plans?"

She smiled. _See? You have nothing to worry about._ "I'm going to college to study musical theater with Ryan. After we finish, I'm going to move up to New York and try out for some Broadway plays."

"That's cool. You have an amazing voice, you'll do really well."

Sharpay blushed, "Um, thanks. That's really nice of you to say, but it's really competitive. Then, again, I have a lot of experience with getting rid of competition." They both laughed. "You're going to go into the NBA, right?"

"Not yet, first I'm going to go to college so I have something to lean on."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Troy looked at Sharpay. _She looks so innocent. I remember when her eyes were ice blue. Now they're so much deeper than that. _His feet seemed to have a mind of their own because they stepped forward without him even noticing. He was too busy staring into her eyes. Sharpay didn't seem to care, though, she was looking right back into his eyes. Accidentally, Troy tripped and somehow pinned Sharpay to the wall of the closet. "Um, sorry," Troy whispered.

"It's okay," Sharpay replied. Then, he leaned in and kissed her. It started off slowly, both of them were hesitant. Then, Sharpay pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes yet again. Troy and Sharpay laughed for a moment. It was a light, nervous laugh. _Wow, he's a really good kisser_, Sharpay thought. Then he leaned right back in and kissed her passionately. Sharpay pulled back one more time. "What about Gabriella?" she asked.

"That's over. I promise." Troy smiled at her. Her face beamed. _She's even prettier when she smiles. When she smiles and smiles for real, it's so warm and loving. I can't believe I never saw it before. _This time, Sharpay leaned in first and they kissed one more time. Both fell in deeper and deeper into something they had never felt before. For both, that kiss revealed a whole new part of them they had never felt before. Troy felt passion he never had with Gabriella. Sharpay felt chemistry she hadn't had with Zeke or anyone else. In those few moments, everything the pair had ever wanted was revealed. Suddenly, the closet door opened. The two quickly pulled away and turned to see who had opened the door. It was Gabriella.

"TROY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I COME BACK FOR MY SWEATER AND I FIND YOU MAKING OUT WITH SHARPAY! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed.

Taylor gasped. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? Kelsey, Zeke, Jason, Chad, Ryan, and I were just grabbing some drinks. I didn't even hear you come in. You weren't supposed to see that. I just dared him to-" but then Troy cut her off.

"Gabriella, you have to be kidding me. You're the one that broke up with me. You're the one that wanted to focus more on school and college. Now you have the nerve to come here and act like I completely betrayed you. Well, guess what, I'm done with you." Sharpay smiled, secretly glad that Gabriella, her rival and best friend was out of Troy's life. Just to rub it in, she kissed him one more time. Gabriella ran out crying, and the party suddenly came to a halt. Troy realized what he had done and ran after her. Feeling defeated, Sharpay went off in a corner. Ryan walked over to talk to her.

"Sis, what was that?"

"Ryan...it was me falling in love and then getting a broken heart in the span of about 10 minutes," she sobbed.

"You're over-exaggerating. I mean, sure you and Troy kissed...but I mean that wasn't love. That was just...I don't know. But it wasn't love."

"No," she smiled for a brief moment, "it was love. I mean, at first I enjoyed it because I felt like I won for once. Gabriella and I, we're friends and competitors at the same time. When Troy kissed me the first time, I was just glad because it felt like he had picked me over her. Then, I looked in his eyes and I felt something I'd never felt before. It was so much better than the feeling I had the first time we starred in a play. I was nervous, happy, and excited all at the same time. It was so much more than I could've imagined. And then, Gabriella came back and now he's running after her. I knew I shouldn't have thought anything could've happened."

At that moment, Taylor came over. "Ryan, your cell phone."

Ryan answered, "Yeah? Seriously? Um...yeah, we'll be right over. Thank you. No, we can handle it." His eyes were wide open and began to moisten. "Shar, we have to get home right now. Mom's dead and they think our fa-...her ex-husband...came back and killed her."

**END OF CHAPTER I**

A/N: OOH SUSPENSE! Hope this chapter is good, I just kept writing! I'm getting kinda into the story. Anyway, please R&R!


	3. Never Can Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Summary**: After graduating from East High, no one's life was the same. Their biggest worries were no longer the Twinkle Town Musical or the Basketball Championships. Sharpay became a huge Broadway star, along with her brother. Troy made it big in the NBA. When an unexpected meeting brings the two together, dark memories are revealed and a new future begins. Troypay, I promise!

Always going to be the same, just in case you were wondering

During the story, _italics _mean thinking...either Troy or Sharpay. Whoever was just talking. You'll see! It makes more sense in the story.

Last time:

_At that moment, Taylor came over. "Ryan, your cell phone."_

_Ryan answered, "Yeah? Seriously? Um...yeah, we'll be right over. Thank you. No, we can handle it." His eyes were wide open and began to moisten. "Shar, we have to get home right now. Mom's dead and they think dad killed her."_

-------------

"Are you kidding? Oh my gosh who called you?" Sharpay stuttered.

"It...it was Troy Bolton. He said caught up to Gabriella and then they heard a gunshot. He turned around and she was gone. When he went inside he saw our mother on the floor. Apparently he didn't get a good look at the shooter. Troy says he saw a note from our father nearby," Ryan said, barely believing what he had heard. "Anyway, we have to go see what happened. 'Bye guys. Um...congratulations to you all! We finally made it out of East High!" After a couple nervous laughs, Ryan and Sharpay were on their way home.

-------------

The rest was history. Ryan and Sharpay got home in time to kick Troy out and hear their mother say one last thing: "It wasn't your father. I love you both. Never give up; you'll be big stars one day." Then she smiled one last time before fading away into the darkness. The next few days, Sharpay walked around town feeling completely numb. Nothing mattered to her, not Troy or Gabriella, not singing...the only thing that was real was that her brother was by her side the whole time. Knowing that made it a little better, but still she couldn't feel anything else. One day, she bumped into the last person she wanted to talk to but the only person who could've possibly known what happened.

"Sharpay, are you...okay?" Troy nearly whispered with a true look of concern in his face.

"Of course I'm okay Bolton. What do you care anyway?" Sharpay retorted. _Maybe if I act like I don't care...like it doesn't bother me...he'll go away. He never actually cared...he never actually loved me. That kiss was all a joke. And now mom's gone...he was the only one who could've seen the killer. But why would he ever tell me? He doesn't care. He's probably enjoying this. Stupid lunk-head basketball man._

"I just thought. I mean...Sharpay are you crying?" At that moment, she fell in his arms sobbing. "It's okay, you'll get through this. I'll be here for you always." Sharpay pushed him away. A look of pure hatred was on her face.

"No. No you won't! You were never there for me. Not when my father started beating Ryan and me. Not when you went to find Gabriella instead of staying with me after that kiss. THAT STUPID KISS YOU NEVER EVEN MEANT! Don't even bother apologizing. Don't say you understand what's going on. You'll never understand! I've been through things you could never even dream about! I've seen things that would make your most devastating moments seem like bitter comedies. I've felt pain you could never even begin to imagine. So whatever fake crap you want to try to say to make me feel better and say it to someone who cares because I don't want to hear it. I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID BASKETBALL-PLAYING, TOUCHDOWN-SCORING, OFF-KEY SINGING, DISGUSTING FACE AGAIN!" Sharpay screamed while her mascara ran down her face.

Shocked, Troy watched her walk away for a few seconds. After regaining his composure, he ran up and grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you have the final say. Not this time. You think that just because you're the co-head of the drama club you're so wonderful and can get away with anything. WRONG! Just because you and your brother have been through so much crap whatever you say is just excused, no matter how much it hurts other people. WRONG AGAIN! Reality check, Sharpay—no one likes you! No one ever has...no one ever will. Whatever feelings I had for you in that closet are completely gone. Yes, I loved you. Yes, I thought you were amazing. But now I finally see what everyone else has been talking about. You're a heartless, insane, sorry excuse for an actress. Now you can walk away because I'm done with you. HAVE A MISERABLE LIFE!" Troy yelled back. He could feel his face heating up and his eyes welling with tears. _I loved you. I thought you'd finally become the girl I knew existed deep in your heart. But I was wrong. You'll never be the girl I want...the girl I always dreamed of. So here it is. This is my final goodbye._

Sharpay took off her heels and ran away. She felt like she had just been slapped in the face. The things Troy said played over and over in her mind until she felt she couldn't take it anymore. _Mom, I need you now more than ever. Why did you have to go? I swear, whoever did this to you is going to pay. I'll become the star you wanted me to be. I'll make you proud. And when the time is right, I'll kill whoever it is that took you away from me._ Then Sharpay collapsed.

-------------

Now, back to the present. Sharpay and Troy were staring at each other as the distant memories of their final goodbye played through their heads. As the blonde's eyes filled, yet again, with tears, Troy took her in his arms and whispered the words she had been dying to hear. "Sharpay, I'm sorry. I...I never stopped loving you. Please, let me make it up to you."

At first she had every intention of kissing him and assuring him it was alright. But then she remembered what he had made her go through. She remembered all the times she cried and he was never there. All the times he had made her cry and never did anything about it. "No, Troy. You gave up that chance the moment you walked away from me. Chad, Ryan, thank you for trying. It was sweet and I'm sure under other circumstances it would've worked out. Chad, I wish you good luck in the NBA. I hope your business takes off. If you'll excuse us, Ryan and I are going back to our apartment. See you at the reunion," Sharpay coldly replied. Each word froze her heart over yet again. It seemed every time she was finally getting better, something happened that worsened her condition.

-------------

Back at the apartment, Ryan broke the silence and asked Sharpay what had happened. She told him what happened the day she had run into Troy. It felt weird because that was one of the few things she had kept from her brother. Otherwise, they knew each other's deepest, darkest, secrets. It didn't take their twin connection for Ryan to realize Sharpay still had feelings for Troy. And if he wasn't mistaken, Troy seemed to have feelings for Sharpay, too. After all, the way they looked at each other for that very first moment...Ryan couldn't get it out of his head. Sharpay's face had brightened for a moment and she seemed genuinely happy. Then she replaced that smile with a smirk and returned to her Ice Queen characteristics. Troy, on the other hand, looked completely miserable on TV. The smile he had on when Sharpay stepped back into his life was completely priceless. Then he realized it was up to him to fix Sharpay and Troy's broken relationship. Just as he picked up his phone to call Chad, it started ringing.

"Chad? You read my mind. I was just about to call you."

"Yeah, I talked to Troy. He's still crazy about Sharpay. You should've heard the way he was screaming about her. It was the same thing over and over again. He couldn't think of anything bad to say about her. Now, I could..."

"Chad...she's my sister! Anyway, we need to do something. Their careers...I can tell they're going to take a hit. Think about it, if they're both absolutely miserable, Sharpay's not going to act her best and Troy's not going to play his best."

"Yeah, that makes sense. The championship game is in a week though...the only reason they let me and Troy off for this business thing was because our next game doesn't really matter. We're only going to be in town for about three days. Then we'll be traveling to the other schools where the program's begun. We have no time! Maybe we should give up."

"Listen; if there's one thing I've learned from being friends with both Troy and Sharpay, it's how to make a plan work. So here's what's going to happen. We'll let fate run its course. It's flawless."

"I almost called you a genius. Then I realized how stupid that sounds!"

"No, listen, Sharpay and Troy are going to run into each other, even if they don't mean to. It's FATE! I took a psychology course in college. If they think about each other enough, which they will, they'll run into each other. It just happens. I left the class before the end of the semester, so I'm not sure if that's 100 guaranteed. But even if it isn't, we can always have them run into each other another way. Ugh, Sharpay wants to run lines! I've gotta go. I'll call you again in a few days.

"Alright man, but this better work! The championship! THE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

-------------

The next morning, Sharpay was still thinking about that meeting. _Maybe I shouldn't have said those things. I mean, it was completely Ice Queen-ish of me to do. Oh well, too late now. If Troy knew what I had done, he'd never forgive me. It felt so right at the time though. I hate my conscience. Whatever, I'll never see him again. He did look good though. He hasn't changed a bit. Still the gorgeous lunkhead basketball man I adored and despised._ The phone rang and interrupted Sharpay's train of thought. After hanging up the phone, Sharpay ran to tell Ryan the good news.

"I GOT THE PART! I GOT THE PART!" she squealed.

"Good morning to you too, Shar," Ryan grunted. "Do you know what time it is? I'm still asleep. Now shut up."

"Aw, you're being a little party pooper. Now get up! _We _have rehearsals!"

"We? What are you talking about?"

"You're in too! HAHAHAHA I'm so happy!"

"Sharpay, what did I tell you about drinking in the morning. I thought you'd be completely miserable after, well, last night."

"He's an idiot. I don't care. Besides, I GOT THE PART! This is like my dream play. Now get changed." Just the very mention of Troy was enough to bring Sharpay's Ice Queen-like demeanor back. Ryan decided the safest thing to do would be to do as she said.

-------------

Meanwhile, Troy and Chad were discussing ways to further their business. Troy seemed extremely distracted, but Chad tried his hardest not to mention it.

"We could try getting some TV-time. Maybe like tell news stations or something," Troy suggested. He sighed. _Sharpay looked so different. The last time I saw her was when she was crying. Her makeup was so thick that I could see it running down her face. Last night she looked so much more natural. Maybe I should've talked to her instead of yelling...but she looked so angry to see me. It would never have helped. I've never seen her so angry, not even when Gabriella and I 'stole' her and her brother's lead parts in the winter musical back in East High. Gabriella. Would she approve of me thinking of Sharpay so much? When I saw her my heart skipped a beat. Sharpay was gorgeous...I mean, Gabriella was pretty, but Sharpay was always WOW. I feel terrible not telling her the truth about—_

"Troy! Troy! Hello? Earth to Troy!" Chad screamed. "Dude, you are so out of it. I know...I KNOW you like Sharpay. Just go find her! Talk to her. At least tell her what's on your mind. Even if she rejects you, which is completely possible, you need to let her know the truth. Maybe it'll help you, you know, get over Gabriella. It's not like you're cheating on Gabi, she's been gone for years. I'm your best friend and I'm telling you that you have to move on."

"She'd never forgive me," Troy mumbled. "I know something, something crazy that would change her life entirely. I don't want to do that to her. I just can't," he said, barely whispering. "You're right, though. I'll go look for her. You can handle the meeting, right?"

"Go! Go before I change my mind!" Chad joked.

Walking around New York trying to find one special person would be like looking for a certain snowflake during a blizzard. That didn't stop Troy, though; he knew he had to try. Sharpay was the only girl that ever gave him butterflies. She was his first crush, the first girl he ever wanted to kiss, and the one he just could never seem to have. Every time he began to think of Sharpay, the image of Gabriella crying and running out was fresh on his mind. For some reason, this didn't matter to him anymore. _Gabriella was just puppy love. It was never anything real; that was the reason we broke up. Gosh, I hope I can find Sharpay. I'll tell her. I swear that after I find her, I'll tell her everything. I can't stand to lose Sharpay too, but it's the only way...the only way._

"Watch out!" someone squealed. "Next time, try not to run into people!" She flipped her blond hair back, revealing who she was. It was Sharpay Evans. "Troy Bolton. Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd show your face in this city ever again. Not after what happened yesterday." Her eyes were narrowed and she was smirking at him.

Troy just smiled. He grabbed her around the waist, despite her protests and kissed her. After breaking apart, he whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you."

Sharpay just stood there in complete disbelief. "I...uh...um...okay."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	4. First and Last Date

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are awesome! Now, I got 9 reviews on the last chapter, but I'm not going to update again until I get 10 reviews on this chapter...well, I might...but that's just because I'm having so much fun writing this. Now, after this chapter, I have nothing planned so just suggest what you want to happen using this three-step process:

**1. Read the chapter  
2. Decide what you want to happen next**  
_**3. Review and tell me your idea**_

See, it's not that hard, so just R&R and everyone will be happy!

**Last time:** Sharpay and Ryan find their mother just in time to hear her speak one last time. After a fight with Troy, Sharpay realized she needed her mother. She vowed that one day she would find and kill whoever it was that killed her mother. After the awkward meeting at the park, Troy and Sharpay went their separate ways only to run into each other yet again.

_Troy just smiled. He grabbed her around the waist, despite her protests and kissed her. After breaking apart, he whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you."_

_Sharpay just stood there in complete disbelief. "I...uh...um...okay."_

-------------

"Where are you taking me?" Sharpay demanded. "And get that silly smile off of your face. I don't even know why you're happy. I thought you hated me." She spat the last sentence out so bitterly that Troy nearly flinched.

"Shar, before you get mad...please don't get mad. Just spend one day with me; it can't hurt, right? If, at the end of the day, everything goes well...I have something I need to tell you."

"Fine. I have nothing left to lose and no plans for tonight. I'll do this but on two conditions. One, don't ever, EVER, call me Shar unless I say you can. Two, promise me you won't take me anywhere I could get hurt, raped, shot, killed, or worst of all, embarrassed." Sharpay smiled without realizing what she was doing.

"See! I got you to smile. Now, come on." Troy felt like a five-year-old girl; he was so happy to finally spend some time with Sharpay. He couldn't really understand why, but whenever she was around him he couldn't help but smile. Even when she treated him like dirt, which she often did throughout their childhood, he never really stopped liking her. Whenever he felt like she had gone too far or tried too hard, he would see her strong façade break and the real Sharpay would emerge. That Sharpay was the one he had fallen for in kindergarten and the one he could never stop thinking about.

"Troy? What are you thinking about? Hello?" Sharpay wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was pretty excited about hanging out with Troy. Deep down, she realized the only two people that understood her were Ryan and Troy. She hated to admit it, but Troy was there for Sharpay more times than she could count.

"Right, sorry. Now, close your eyes because I don't want you to see where we're going. Let me just make one quick call." He took out his phone and whispered urgently for about ten minutes. After hanging up, Troy smiled and then realized that's all he'd been doing ever since he ran into Sharpay. That realization only made him smile more, if that's even humanly possible. "Shar...Sharpay, trust me."

"Ugh. Whatever." Sharpay tried her hardest to act uninterested, but she really wanted to know what was going on. It had to be something special, she figured, since he had been smiling like an idiot the whole time.

Minutes later, Troy had led Sharpay to Rockefeller Plaza. It was empty, except Chad and Ryan were there waiting for them. "Okay, now open your eyes."

"Finally! Did you take us across the country? What took so long?" She stopped complaining as she looked around and realized where she was. "How...how did you...why is the park empty? If I remember correctly, and I probably do, this place is already crowded." Her annoyed voice wasn't enough to cover up the fact that she was thrilled he would do this for her.

"It was nothing. I made a call, pulled some strings, and here we are. Now, you promised to spend the day with me, but I figured it would be more comfortable if Ryan and Chad came along. Kinda like a double date!"

Ryan and Chad (who had walked up to the couple by then) glared at Troy. "Troy! You know I'm dating Taylor right now," Chad reminded his friend. Ryan then protested, "I'm not gay!"

"It was just a joke guys, loosen up!" Troy said while laughing. The whole time, Sharpay was laughing furiously. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed honestly. Of course she had to laugh sometimes during her shows, but it was always scripted. "First things first, I've never been skating before. Why don't we do that first?"

"Okay! Oh, but don't think I'm happy about this," Sharpay insisted. "I'm just going to pretend I'm having a great time so you don't feel bad. There are so many other places I'd rather-"

"Whatever, Sharpay." Troy was starting to get tired of her constant reminders that she really didn't like him. He wished to himself that she would finally come around and have some fun.

After skating, Troy was freezing. He spent most of his time falling on the ice instead of actually skating. Sharpay, on the other hand, looked like she could've gone professional. Troy was amazed by her grace and natural ability on the ice and found he couldn't help staring at her. The way her blonde hair flowed behind her and the sparkle in her eyes as she performed a little show amazed him. She didn't seem to mind all the attention from Troy; she was doing more and more tricks to try to impress him. Troy then led Sharpay away from the ice and took a walk with her.

"Why don't we grab something to eat?" Troy suggested.

"I'm not really hungry. Um, let's keep walking instead. I mean, it's really nice outside. I'd hate to waste a perfect date inside...I mean, a perfect day. This isn't a date." Sharpay instantly blushed, not realizing what she had just said.

_Wow, I can't believe Sharpay is blushing. Maybe she really is having a good time with me._ "Sharpay, stop lying to yourself. You're having fun and I know it. I could see it in your eyes while we were skating. You didn't even notice Chad and Ryan left like two hours ago. Please, for my sake, just admit you've been having a great day."

"Fine, Troy, you win. It's really been wonderful. Today has been the best day I've had in a while. Ever since my mom..." Sharpay suddenly stopped. "Oh, never mind, just forget I said that. I'm really having a great time though." Her eyes looked like they were about to overflow. _Well, looks like my drama queen persona is coming back. I can't believe I'm crying just because I mentioned my mom, but Troy's expression when I first said it was like he knew something. No, that's crazy. Sure, he saw her on the ground after hearing a shot, but he never saw anyone. If he had, he would've told me. I know he would've. Not even Troy would be that heartless. I can't believe I ever thought he was heartless. He's right; I've been having an amazing time. He's so cute and funny! Am I falling for Troy again? No, this can't be happening. He's still Troy Bolton, that annoying basketball guy that has broken my heart countless times. I'm not going to let him do that to me again. Maybe he's changed though...he does seem different. No. Yes. No. Yes. Oh, what am I doing?_ Sharpay's mind was reeling with thoughts and memories of Troy. The whole time she was thinking, she didn't realize that Troy had been staring at her intently. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. When she finally looked up, she noticed Troy's eyes staring directly at hers. Before either of them knew it, their lips were pressed against each other in a soft yet passionate kiss. Sharpay smiled as they finally pulled away from each other. _Yes, I'm in love with Troy Bolton._

The rest of the day they spent holding hands, kissing, and talking about their past. So much had happened in the few years they hadn't seen each other. The day ended all too soon for the couple. It was finally time for Troy to tell her something that could either strengthen their relationship or end it forever. Troy first motioned for her to sit down. He started off slowly, kissing her then whispering in her ear, "Sharpay, baby, remember what I told you before we came here?" She looked at him, trying her hardest to act confused, but her eyes told him that she did. "Well, I told you that if the day...date...oh, whatever...went well, I'd tell you something really important?" She just nodded. _Oh gosh, _Troy thought to himself. _How am I going to tell her? Will she hate me for it? She'd have every right to be mad. I wouldn't blame her if she ran away and never spoke to me again. I can't keep it inside anymore. I love her and I can't stand keeping this from her. She loves me too, I know she does. Maybe she'll understand...I really hope she understands._ "Well, um, here goes. The thing I needed to say was..." She kissed his cheek.

"Troy, baby, you can tell me anything. Please just tell me. You're starting to worry me. What's wrong?" His face had lost all color and she could tell that whatever he needed to tell her, he was having a lot of trouble saying it. "What is it?"

"Okay, well, remember that night a few days after graduation? The night we played truth or dare and then Gabriella came in and saw us...you know...kissing?" She just stared at him, scared of what he was going to say next. Her facial expression darkened and she merely nodded. "Uh, well, I'm sure you remember. I followed Gabriella out of my house and into the street?" What happened after was still fresh in Troy's memory and would never leave him.

-------------  
_Flashback_

"Gaby! Come back! Wait! Please, just wait!" Troy was running behind her, but he just couldn't catch up. She was running surprisingly fast for a girl wearing only flip flops. "Come on, just stop and talk to me." He smiled as she slowed down and then stopped. He saw a completely new side of Gabriella. She never really cried in front of him, not even the day she broke up with him, but now the tears were pouring down. Gabriella nearly fell over, she was crying so hard. Troy ran over to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Troy! Get off me! I can't believe you would cheat on me with...with...SHARPAY! She's such a whore! I thought you hated her. You told me, you promised me that you didn't like her. I should've known better. I saw the way you looked at her. I trusted you. I guess it's really not your fault. She lured you in just like ever other guy she's made out with but never dated. She's such a slut. Right after you start trusting her, she'll dump you for someone new. I know girls like her. They're not worth your time. Sharpay's the worst though. She can't even sing or act or dance! The only thing she's good at is being a whore and a drama queen. Why would you kiss her? I thought that you'd wait for me! You said you'd wait for me!"

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Shut up! Don't say that about her! Sharpay is way better than you in every possible way! You're the one that broke up with me. I never said I'd wait for you. Even if I did, I won't anymore! You're insane Gabriella. Insane." She then jumped on him and kissed him passionately. Troy pushed her off. "Get off me! Gabriella, you think just kissing me will make it better? You think I'll go back to you? Never." His face was red with passion and he felt anger that no one could imagine he'd ever feel.

"Troy. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over with me. It's just...seeing you with her. I've always been scared you'd leave me for Sharpay, you know. Then I come in and you're in a closet with her moments after you thought I left. Troy, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I told you I just needed time to get into a good college. I thought you knew that. Troy, baby, look at me. Listen to me. I love you, you lunkhead basketball man. Troy, I need you and I know you need me. Take me back. Please, take me back." He embraced her for a few minutes and then stepped back. He forced her to look at him.

"Gabriella, I know, I know. I thought I loved you, too. It's just, when I kissed Sharpay I felt things I'd never felt when I was with you. I don't know how to explain it, but I was just happier. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't lie to you. I can't tell you I love you the same way I did when we first met. If you love me, you'll let me be happy. You have no idea how much it hurt when you said we were over, but I got over it. Please, understand, I don't want to hurt you."

"YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME?" Gabriella exploded. "YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME. Hah. I find that hard to believe after seeing you with Sharpay in a closet! I can't blame you. I will always love you." An insane smile spread across her face. She began mumbling to herself. "This is Sharpay's fault! She's the one taking away my man. I'll get her back. She's done ruining my life. Now it's time to ruin hers."

"Gaby, what are you doing? You're scaring me. Where are you going?" This time, Troy managed to keep up with her. She finally stopped in front of the Evans's home. "This is Sharpay's house. What are you doing? GET OUT OF THERE!" She had found a way to knock down the door and was now barging in the home. Too scared to move, Troy just stood outside listening to what was going on. He could hear Sharpay's mom screaming at Gabriella to get out. Then he heard glass shattering and falling to the floor as screams came from both Gabriella and Mrs. Evans. Gabriella was silent as Mrs. Evans begged for her life. Maniacal laughter could be heard as a gunshot pierced the evening air. Following a loud thud, it was suddenly silent. Minutes later, Gabriella emerged from the house covered in blood. She ran over to Troy and hugged him.

"Troy, what have I done? I don't know what came over me. Sharpay just made me so angry. She made me lose you, the one thing I never wanted to lose. I killed her mom, Troy. I KILLED SOMEONE! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. It's just...I'm so mad! She always gets what she wants, even you! I needed to make her suffer. I'm sorry I did it, but I'm not sorry that this will hurt Sharpay. Troy, please, don't tell anyone! Don't tell anyone what I did. Swear to me you won't tell anyone. SWEAR IT!"

Scared, Troy reluctantly agreed. He watched her run away and couldn't believe what had just happened. Gabriella killed Mrs. Evans. Troy ran inside the Evans's home and went to look at Sharpay's mother. Mrs. Evans stared at him with wide open eyes. "Mrs. Evans, I'm Troy, Sharpay's friend. I just called Ryan and Sharpay, they should be here soon. First, I need you to promise that you won't tell them who killed you. The girl who did it is really sorry, she told me to apologize to you. She wanted revenge on Sharpay. We both know Sharpay will go looking for her. You need to promise you won't tell them...Sharpay might do something she'll regret forever. Please, don't tell her."

Mrs. Evans smiled weakly and said, "Okay." Then she laid her head down.

"Mrs. Evans, hold on. Just wait for Ryan and Sharpay. Hold on. I'll call 911."

"No, don't. They can't do anything. It's my time. Just wait with me for my babies."

-------------  
_Back to the Present_

Troy's eyes filled with tears as he remembered that night. He was so scared to tell Sharpay, but once he started, the words just poured out. Troy related each detail, down to her mother's facial expression as they waited, back to Sharpay. He knew her heart was breaking as she heard each and every word, but deep down he knew he had to tell her the truth. She just sat there, crying silently as Troy finished the story. At the end of the story, Sharpay stood up and began pacing for a few minutes and tried to take in all that she had just heard. The tears kept streaming down her face and ruining her makeup when she finally sat down again.

"This...is all true? Gabriella...she...killed my...Troy, why didn't you tell me?" Sharpay's voice was nothing more than a whisper. Her voice was broken and Troy realized how much he had hurt her. Her eyes were desperate, yearning for an explanation. She wanted to know he had a good reason and he wasn't trying to hurt her again.

"I was young and the next time you saw me you just yelled. I thought I was protecting you by not telling you. I guess I messed up. Forgive me. Sharpay, I love you, don't you see? We were meant to be together. Don't let this ruin what we have." Troy was desperate to make it up to her. "I'm sorry I told you this. Let me make it up to you."

"No, Troy." He stared at her, obviously hurt. She smiled slightly to reassure him. "I mean, don't be sorry for telling me. I needed to know. I love you too, Troy. I'm really sorry, I think I should go. Um, I need to tell Ryan. This was fun. Goodbye." She kissed Troy on the cheek then walked away.

"Wait. Sharpay...can I, maybe...sometime...take you out again? Like, on a real date?"

Sharpay smiled at him sadly and shook her head. Troy began to cry as Sharpay disappeared slowly in the distance. "I love you," he whispered to her, hoping she would hear him.

_END OF CHAPTER 3_

**A/N: Haha, I lied. You won't find out Sharpay's secret just yet. Trust me, it's coming! For real...Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload it, but I've been so busy! I'm starting a RENT fanfic also, but I want to start a few chapters before I start uploading. Anyway, don't forget the little three-step-process...oh, and I'll put it here just in case you forgot!  
1. Read the chapter  
2. Decide what you want to happen next**  
_**3. Review and tell me your idea**_

**Once again, PLEASE R&R or I might not be inspired to write more...**


	5. Another Secret

**A/N:** Thank you all for your support! You have no idea how happy it makes me that people are actually reading what _I_ am writing. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I've been having a major case of writer's block. That and I got sick and had constant pounding headaches whenever I got on the computer. Anyway, I'm back! This is like a filler chapter, just so you don't get too angry at me. Trust me, I haven't abandoned this story. I'm just having trouble with the plot right now. Don't hate me, just review!

**Last time**: Troy took Sharpay on a romantic date. Sparks were flying as the couple ice-skated and walked around the park. At the end of the date, Troy sat Sharpay down and told her something big-that Gabi was responsible for Mrs. Evans' murder. She was shocked that Gabi would do that and angry at Troy for keeping it from her. She ran off to tell her brother.

"_I was young and the next time you saw me you just yelled. I thought I was protecting you by not telling you. I guess I messed up. Forgive me. Sharpay, I love you, don't you see? We were meant to be together. Don't let this ruin what we have." Troy was desperate to make it up to her. "I'm sorry I told you this. Let me make it up to you."  
_

"_No, Troy." He stared at her, obviously hurt. She smiled slightly to reassure him. "I mean, don't be sorry for telling me. I needed to know. I love you too, Troy. I'm really sorry, I think I should go. Um, I need to tell Ryan. This was fun. 'Bye, Troy." She kissed Troy on the cheek then walked away._

"_Wait. Sharpay...can I, maybe...sometime...take you out again? Like, on a real date?"_

_Sharpay smiled at him sadly and shook her head. Troy began to cry as Sharpay disappeared slowly in the distance. "I love you," he whispered to her, hoping she would hear him._

-------------

Troy sat there, miserably, until he was interrupted by a phone call from Chad. "Hey dude, how's your date with the Ice Queen...I mean _Sharpay_...going? Troy, you are so hooked on her! You didn't even notice when Ryan and I left. Wait, I didn't interrupt anything, did I? She's still there, right?"

"No, Chad, she left. I...told her something."

"You told her you were an axe-murderer and she was your next target? Dude, that was supposed to be a secret until your _third_ date. Come on, you're a professional!" Chad laughed at his own joke.

"Seriously, Chad, it's not funny. I told her...well...lets just say I knew more about Mrs. Evans' murder than you all thought." Troy took a breath for a while, allowing Chad to figure it out.

"It was Gabi, wasn't it? Oh my gosh, GABRIELLA? That's not possible, it's just not possible. She's so sweet and innocent, it couldn't have been her. Tell me it wasn't Gabriella."

"I wish I could Chad." Troy then told him the whole story. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"How...how could...Gabi?" was all Chad could say. He was shocked that someone as sweet and smart as Gabriella would ever be capable of shooting someone, especially Sharpay's mother.

"Listen, I know. You should've seen her face though. It was pure anger and hatred. Things were always tense between Gabi and Sharpay. Then she saw us kissing that night for Truth or Dare and I guess something just snapped inside of her. After walking out of there, she was so scared. She couldn't believe what she had done. She apologized about a million times and made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. I just couldn't lie to Sharpay, I just couldn't..." Troy began mumbling incessantly. Chad could tell he was distressed, but he couldn't drop the subject, not yet.

"No, you're lying. You must've remembered incorrectly. I refuse to believe it. Something doesn't add up. When you called Ryan, you said that you were with Gabi when you heard the gunshot. She didn't kill Mrs. Evans, did she?"

By this time, Troy was getting impatient. "Sharpay didn't have much trouble believing Gabi was capable of doing something like that. WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR YOU? Gabi was sweet, yes. Sure, she was also wonderfully nice to everyone. But a part of her had always, ALWAYS, hated Sharpay. Maybe it was because she had made Gabi's first few months at East High terrible, who knows. I lied! I lied to protect Gabriella! Why don't you understand?"

Chad remained silent, but then sighed. "Troy, you know what you have to do. Catch up with Sharpay. Tell her how you truly feel. Don't let her get away."

"You're right. Thanks, man. Oh, and don't worry, I'll be back for the championship game."

"Whatever! Just go get her already."

-------------

Sharpay hadn't left the park yet. She wasn't quite sure why, at first. Then she realized it was because a part of her didn't believe him. At least, she didn't want to believe him. Her mind was racing. _Gabriella? How could she? I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Well,_ another voice in her head rationalized,_ you would never expect perfect little Gabriella to do something like that. Besides, Troy completely covered for her. He wouldn't have told me, though, if he knew what I knew. _She smiled a sinister smile. She loved knowing things he didn't. Footsteps? Had she heard footsteps? Sharpay turned around and standing behind her was Troy.

"Sharpay, please don't go."

"Fine." Her voice sounded impatient and angry, but she really wanted to hear what he had to say. A part of her loved him and always had, from the moment they met in kindergarten.

"Of course I covered for Gabriella, I still loved her." Sharpay stiffened, and Troy realized his mistake. _Gosh, I'm such a spaz!_ "I don't anymore...of course I love you now. I'm happier now than I ever was with Gabriella and you know that. I can see it in your eyes."

She smiled for a moment, but it quickly faded as she began questioning Troy further. "Why didn't you tell me before? You had plenty of opportunities." While she asked the millions of questions running through her head, he placed his fingers on her lips to quiet her.

"I didn't tell you to protect you. You should've seen the way Gabriella was acting before and after what had happened. Her eyes showed only fury and hatred when she entered your house, but she walked out sobbing. She didn't mean to, but she was so angry."

Sharpay's eyes flashed. "You're protecting her again. No matter what you do, you always protect Gabriella. You really loved her, didn't you? You never forgot about her did you?" His silence answered those questions. She shook her head and walked away.

"Sharpay wait, please."

"Troy, I'm tired of waiting. I love you, I think I always will. It hurts every time I see you to know you don't feel the same."

"But I do! Sharpay, Gabriella was a huge part of my life, one I'll never be able to let go of. Please, let me make it up to you."

Before thinking, Sharpay blurted out, "Well, she seemed let go of you pretty easily." The moment the words left her mouth, she swore and wished she could take them back. Then she realized she could possibly use this knowledge to her advantage. "That's right, she's over you! I saw her. Funny thing though, she forgot to mention shooting my mother. I saw her before you came to town, before you tore my heart into a million pieces again. We were catching up and having a wonderful time. She introduced me to her husband and two kids. They're adorable really. Their eyes are just like Gabi's. The younger one, a girl, loves to sing. The boy is probably like 10 now; he's a big fan of basketball. Gabi and her _husband_ take him to games all the time. Her life is perfect. I was so happy for her. She lied right to my face. She said she heard what happened and was so sorry. HOW COULD YOU BOTH LIE TO ME?"

"That's...not...you're lying! Sharpay, you're LYING! You haven't seen Gabriella. I thought after all these years you would stop being such an Ice Queen! You hurt everyone you meet. I just want you to know one thing. Yes, I loved Gabriella, but those feelings have faded. My love for you is a million times better than any love I've felt before. You're not the only one capable of getting hurt."

"Whatever, I'll get over you." _I'm lying. I'm lying right to his face, just like he did so many years ago. I'll never get over him. I can't let him know that. He's so mad; his eyes are blazing with anger. Oh well, I'll let him get back to his precious Gabriella. The Gabriella that is completely single and miserable. She never told me about my mother, that part was true. _"Troy. This is her address and phone number. Go to her, she misses you, too. If you ever decide to come back, here's my number. I'm sorry for being such an Ice Queen." She spat the last two words out. After giving him the information, she glared at him once more and walked away. She then whispered so no one could hear her, "Troy and I really never will work out, will we?" She waved for a taxi then broke down into tears.

_END OF CHAPTER 4_

-------------

**A/N:** Like I said, filler chapter. I seriously have no idea what I'm going to do, but I'm setting up some plot. I might add some Troyella hints, but this will remain a Troypay. Please don't hate me for that, but Troy and Gabriella is just too 'perfect'. Perfect never works out in the real world. Anyway, I'm sure many of you are shocked to hear that, but think about it. If Gabriella was completely in love with Troy, then breaks up with him because she wants to focus on getting into college even though she's still in love with him, then sees him with Sharpay of all people, she WOULD be a bit angrier. Besides, she was a senior then and most seniors have lost the innocence they once had. Anyway, I'm sorry if you hate where I'm going, frankly I do too, but I think I'll find a way to pull this all together. This isn't exactly my best chapter. I just wanted to put something up so you know I haven't abandoned it. You probably hate this chapter, I might remove it later on. I've just been so swamped with other ideas for other fanfics and school and homework and just a million other things. Oh, and what happened to Chad and Ryan? Oh, I'll put them in the next chapter. I have a general idea for the next chapter, but review and I might change my mind. Well, adios!


	6. Inner Turmoil

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story! I haven't given up; I just have been having the worst case of writers block imaginable. To make up for it, I'm going to attempt to make this chapter longer than normal and I'll try to update faster. Be warned, this chapter is a bit intense. (Not in the rated X way, but in an emotional sense)

**Last time:** Troy revealed to Sharpay why he had been protecting Gabriella all these years. They fought again and Sharpay told Troy that she knew where Gabriella was. He didn't believe her, so she told him to go visit her.  
"_Whatever, I'll get over you." I'm lying. I'm lying right to his face, just like he did so many years ago. I'll never get over him. I can't let him know that. He's so mad; his eyes are blazing with anger. Oh well, I'll let him get back to his precious Gabriella. The Gabriella that is completely single and miserable. She never told me about my mother, that part was true. "Troy. This is her address and phone number. Go to her, she misses you, too. If you ever decide to come back, here's my number. I'm sorry for being such an Ice Queen." She spat the last two words out. After giving him the information, she glared at him once more and walked away. She then whispered so no one could hear her, "Troy and I really never will work out, will we?" She waved for a taxi then broke down into tears._

* * *

Fast-forward to the morning after Sharpay and Troy's date. Well, it wasn't as much a date as it was a huge argument. Troy was sitting in his hotel room, staring at a picture he had kept of him and Gabriella. They were onstage singing 'Breaking Free'. So many memories were brought back from that one picture. He slowly set it down and looked at another picture. This was of him and Sharpay. During senior year, they had become so close. No one knew _how _it happened, but Sharpay and Troy became like best friends. Of course, no one had ever seen them together. He sighed. _When had life become so complicated? _ Troy wondered. _I should go see Gabriella. I owe it to myself. I've missed her so much. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her. She was my one true love...right?_ Troy picked up the phone to tell Chad where he was going. _No. I can't tell Chad. This could be a lie. He missed Gabriella almost as much as I did. If it's not real, I don't want anyone else to know. This is something I'll have to do on my own._ Slowly, he dialed the number Sharpay had given him. Troy was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice was barely a whisper, but Troy knew immediately that it was Gabriella. Sharpay hadn't lied to him after all.

"Gabi?" Troy had barely managed to choke out her name. Emotions rushed through him and he was elated, nervous, angry, distressed, confused, and so many other things all at one time. "Is it...are you...how are you?"

"Oh my gosh, Troy? How did you get this number? The only person I...Sharpay...you told her, didn't you?" Troy could hear her sobs through the phone. "You promised you wouldn't tell. I can't believe you!"

Troy sighed. She definitely picked up the drama queen act from Sharpay. "Gabi, listen, I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Can I come over? I have your address too. Not like I'm stalking you. I mean, 'cuz I'm not. Sharpay gave me your...she thought I should visit you. I really want to...not just because Sharpay said so. Gabi, I..." _Great job, Romeo...just keep on rambling. It never used to be this hard to talk to her. So much has changed though...it's been so long._ "Gabi, I missed you. A lot."

He could almost hear her smiling on the other end. "I missed you too, Troy. Come down here as soon as you can, I'm not doing anything today."

"Great! I'll see you soon." They both hung up. Troy fell back on his bed and just smiled.

* * *

While Troy was talking to Gabriella on the phone, Sharpay was sitting at home talking to Ryan.

"So, you're sure. Absolutely sure. It really was Gabriella? Why would she kill our mother? That's not true. Troy lied, I know he did. She would never...Gabriella wouldn't...would she?" Ryan was almost begging Sharpay to say it wasn't true. He wanted it to be false, he really did. Sharpay wanted it to be a lie too. However, a part of her knew that Troy wouldn't lie about that.

"Ryan, please. Troy wouldn't lie to me...not about that. I just know he wouldn't. Gabriella had changed; I can't believe I didn't notice it then. It was my influence; it was my fault. When we became friends, she started to get a little colder. I shrugged it off because I thought she was still a little mad that we tried to break up her and Troy. Now I realize...she had changed then. She wasn't as sweet as people thought. It was an act, Ryan."

"No! GABRIELLA WAS PERFECT! Shut up, Sharpay! Please, just...shut...up." Ryan was sobbing.

Sharpay winced as she saw him break down. _Ryan never cries. Sure, he's in touch with his feminine side at times, but he never cries. When dad walked out on us, he was the strong one. He was there for me when mom died. Ryan protected me from hurting myself. He never got angry when people accused him of being gay, though he certainly never was. His huge crush on Gabriella was proof of that. No, he never cries. Why is he crying now?_ "Ryan, I'm sorry. I know it's hard to believe. She did it! SHE KILLED MOM! I promised I'd avenge mom's death. I intend to keep that promise, Ryan. You can't stop me!" _I have to get to Gabriella. Maybe just talk to her? No, she needs to see that she can never hurt me. _

"Yes, yes I can. Sharpay, you can't do this. You can't kill! You're not capable of it. Inside, you're as sweet as she is...was. I know you can't kill. Please, don't make things worse. Don't stoop down to her level!"

"I...Ryan, she killed mom! She just SHOT her. I saw her, Ryan. Months ago, we talked in the park. She lied to my face. Gabriella said she was sorry that someone so cruel and heartless would do that. Gabriella said she hoped I was okay. Gabriella said...Gabriella said...she said she would always be there for me. She pretended to be my friend! SHE LIED TO ME, RYAN! In senior year, when we were friends...she promised she'd never let someone hurt me. That we would be friends forever! I believed her because I wanted to. I believed her because I trusted her. I told her things that no one else but you knew. She let me be the real Sharpay! You don't get how much this hurts me more than anyone else. That someone I trusted almost as much as you shot my own mother! That the girl who let me finally be myself and accepted me for who I was and became my friend lied to my face and never regretted it! Ryan, you don't get it! I nearly died when mom died. It killed me to see her weak. She was never weak. You were never weak. Now, all because of Gabriella, everything is falling apart! I have to do something, Ryan! I won't be able to eat or sleep or think or SING until I do something." Sharpay was ranting. Tears streamed down her face. Her hair had come out of the perfect ponytail and was completely messy. Ryan just stared at her and tried to figure out what to say. He couldn't think of anything, so he remained silent. Sharpay walked out of the room and into her bedroom.

* * *

Around noon, Troy finally arrived at Gabriella's house. He took in the surroundings. It was in a small town outside New York City. All the houses looked the same. The lawns were all perfect with just the right amount of color. He could see families all around the town smiling and laughing. It was everything Gabriella had ever wanted. Everything he had never been able to give her. Troy checked the address one more time before knocking on the door. 

"Troy! You're here!" She gave him a warm embrace. "It's been so long. Come in!"

He looked around the inside of her house and saw that she was alone. Sharpay lied about her having a family. In a way, he was glad that she wasn't married and didn't have children. Then again, he knew that being here was killing Sharpay. "Gabriella, you look...amazing." She really did. Her hair was in a perfect bun with a few strands hanging down and accentuating her face. She was wearing a simple, blue shirt with black capris.

"Thanks. I rarely ever have company, so I decided to get a little dressed up. In fact, the last person that was here was...Sharpay." Suddenly, her brown eyes clouded and she looked like she was about to cry. "Why...how...when did you tell her? I suppose that's why you're here."

"Listen, Gabi, we'll talk about that later. I want to know what happened to you after you ran away." He smiled at her and Gabriella nearly melted.

Gabriella simply looked at him, searching for something in his eyes. She wanted to know that he still loved her. That the time and distance apart meant nothing because he would always be hers. _He's changed. He's moved on. You should too,_ Gabriella told herself. _No, he was your true love. Troy changed everything. He made you happy, he still makes you happy. No matter what happens, no matter what he does, you will always love him._ "I was scared, Troy. I killed someone. Not just any person, but my friend's mother. I was terrified of what would happen if she found out! Sharpay and I...we had become best friends. She told me everything. What happened with her parents, how close she is with Ryan, why she was the way she was. Sharpay trusted me! It was all I had ever wanted. I knew she was nice...and then...I killed her mother! She took you from me."

"Gabriella, breathe. Calm down. She hadn't taken me from you; no one could have taken me from you. You're the one that left me."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just couldn't face anyone, especially not Sharpay or Ryan. I ran. I just kept running away. I left a note for my mom saying that I was heading to college early. When she came home and saw the note, she called me. By that time I was hysterical. I told her that I just couldn't come back. She didn't know I killed someone. No one knew. I made sure that no one knew. I stayed in college for a while, but then I dropped out. Nothing was worth it anymore. I wanted to kill myself for what I did to Sharpay. Instead, I just left college and abandoned everything I had worked so hard for. I became a secretary for an accountant or something...I don't remember. He tried to rape me, so I left. Someone in the office had heard my screams and sent in a police report. When I never showed up again at work, my boss was arrested. He was insane, so he said that he had tried to kill me. I ran away...I had to. I deserved it though. Every amount of pain I faced after leaving...I DESERVED IT! I killed Sharpay's mom. I basically killed her and her brother. Everything I'd worked for was thrown away because I was miserable. You didn't even come after me! You were supposed to come after me, Troy. I waited for you to come and tell me it was alright. I waited for you to protect me and promise me you'd always be there. You never came! I got so sick of waiting. I moved to Texas and changed my name and my identity. My hair was cut short and I dyed it a lighter color. It didn't help, though, so I moved up here. Then, a few months ago, I ran into Sharpay! She had no clue that I had done it. You had protected me after all! We talked about our lives. We talked about all the silly little memories we had in high school. She told me about her career as a Broadway star. I told her that I had dropped out of college. She believed me when I said that I had been miserable after losing you. I could've told her then, but I didn't. She'd never understand. You understand, don't you? You understand why I did it. TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND!" Gabriella was sobbing. She couldn't take it anymore. She let it all out. Troy went over and hugged her. He just held her while he took in everything that she had just told him.

"You...it wasn't...I...Gabriella...I never followed you because I thought you hated me." He purposefully didn't answer her last question, hoping she had already forgotten.

"Troy." Her voice was a mere whisper. "You understand why I killed Mrs. Evans. Don't you?" She looked hopefully into his eyes. He didn't say anything, but she knew what he would've said. "I'm sorry, I never should've...you shouldn't have come. Before you leave, just tell me one thing. Do you still love me?"

"Gabriella, when you left, I couldn't go on. For months I didn't play basketball, sing, or do anything. I nearly got kicked off of my college basketball team because I was terrible. I looked for you forever. When I couldn't find you...we all assumed...we thought you died, Gabi. You never came back! No one ever heard from you again. After a year, the police declared you dead. I was devastated. I missed you so much, Gabi. I loved you and you left me. We could've handled it together, I know we could've. Instead, you ran." He moved towards the door, but Gabriella stopped him.

"You didn't answer my question, Troy." She was now glaring at him. "You don't, do you? You don't love me anymore."

"I...Gabriella, I don't know. You just suddenly reappear in my life after over three years and expect me to still love you! You never came to me asking for help. I could've helped you if you had given me some sign that you were still alive! I can't just forgive you, Gabi. I'm sorry."

A single tear rolled down Troy's face. Gabriella wiped it away with her thumb, and then pulled Troy closer to her. "Troy, you can't pretend you don't feel anything." She pulled his head closer to hers then kissed him. Troy kissed her back. The kiss deepened. Gabriella ran her hands through Troy's hair, along his back, up his shirt. Troy's hands encircled her waist, explored her back, and began to unbutton her shirt. Gabriella moaned in pleasure and began to bite at his neck. He pushed her away. She looked at him, hurt.

"Gabriella, I told you, I can't just do this. I'm sorry. Maybe I love you, I don't know. I have to figure things out."

"No." Gabriella slapped him. "You kissed me back. I felt it...you still love me! Just admit it, Troy."

Troy glared at her. "What is wrong with you Gabriella? I thought you would understand. You're not the same anymore, I see that now. The Gabriella I fell in love with would've given me time. She would've let me sort out what was going on. The person in front of me now...I don't love her. I loved who she once was."

_He loves someone else,_ Gabriella thought. "Who is she?"

"What?"

"The one...that took my place...the girl you love now. Who is she?"

"I can't believe this. I just...can't believe this. What are you talking about? There is no girl that took your place. No one can ever take your place. You were the first girl I thought I loved."

"Shut up, Troy. I can see it in your eyes. You want to be with her right now. You want to tell her what happened here and hope she understands and will forgive you. Just tell me. As my friend, you owe me that much."

"I don't owe you a single thing, Gabriella. You threw away that right when you walked out and didn't say goodbye." Troy slammed the door, hopped in his car, and drove away. Gabriella watched him leave through her window and cried.

As Troy drove away, he couldn't help but think of Gabriella. Memories flooded his brain and he couldn't think straight any longer. He pulled over and found himself only a mile away from Sharpay's home. Troy remained in the car and sat thinking about the two women he was torn between. There was Gabriella, the one he had wanted to spend eternity with. In high school, she was the only girl for him. She was the first one that understood he wasn't just the 'basketball boy'. Gabriella made him so happy...but now he didn't feel anything for her. Sure, she would always have a place in his heart, but it wasn't as important to him as it once was. Then there was Sharpay. Sharpay was unpredictable, dramatic, and insanely confusing. Then, at other times, she was incredibly sweet, amazing, and strong. No matter what happened to her, she tried her hardest to make sure no one felt bad for her. She put her feelings aside all the time, but Troy could see how she really felt. _I'm so confused, _Troy thought. _I love both of them so differently. I need to talk to Sharpay...I don't know why, I don't even think it's a good idea, but I need to talk to Sharpay._

Troy was walking through the apartment building to Sharpay's door and rehearsing what he would say. "Sharpay, I need to tell you...no that's stupid. Shar, there's something I've gotta ask...idiot! You're not proposing or anything. Was that a door opening? It must've been her neighbor or something...Okay, how about...have you ever been in love...what? I'm not in love with...am I? I can't do this...I just can't." He sat in the hallway outside her room and just thought for a moment. Troy nearly jumped when his cell phone rang. It was Chad.

"Dude, perfect timing! I'm outside Sharpay's—"

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be heading toward the airport! If you don't leave now, you'll be late! We'll miss the plane and there are no other flights back to LA. We'll miss the CHAMPIONSHIP GAME! For once, just once, I'd like you to make the championship your only priority."

"Chad, I'll be right over. I...I can talk to her some other time. I mean, it's not like...she won't hate me...will she? I kissed Gabriella!"

"You what? She's missing...Gabi's dead. Listen, man, I'm really sorry...I hate to do this, but I have to rush you. You have to leave NOW. We can sort that out later...we have to make that championship game. Just, get over here, and we'll figure something out on the plane. I'm sorry, we can't wait any longer."

"Alright man, I'll be right there. My stuff's all packed anyway." Troy quickly scribbled his number on a piece of paper and slipped it under Sharpay's door. He didn't put his name or anything; it just said to call that number. _I hope she calls it! Who am I kidding, Sharpay doesn't like me. I'm such an idiot! For a second, I thought that we would actually get together. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I got to New York. What am I going to do? I may never see her again. How will I tell her that I kissed Gabriella? Over the phone? That's so impersonal. Gabriella, she wouldn't mind if I got back with her on the phone...would she? When I kissed her, there was something there. It was different, though. She isn't the same anymore. Maybe I should give her a change. But Sharpay...I thought she really liked me this time. I guess I was wrong. _

* * *

While Troy was talking to himself outside her room, Sharpay was inside practicing for another audition. "Ryan, come here. I want you to tell me which one sounds better. Ryan? Are you there? Where are you?" She walked all over her apartment looking for her brother. _Hm, I wonder where he is. Oh, right, he's probably still mad about what happened earlier. It's Gabriella's fault, she ruined everything. I can't...I hate her._

Sharpay was walking back to the living room when she heard a soft voice. _Is that Troy?_ She opened the door a tiny bit and saw someone sitting outside her apartment. Quickly, she closed the door._ Oh, gosh, it is! What is he doing here?_ She could barely make out what he was saying. "Sharpay...tell you...stupid..." She gasped. How dare he call her stupid! She continued to listen to him speak. "Sharpay...something...idiot." _What is his problem? Did he come all this way to insult me? Is he practicing what to say before he comes in here and yells at me? I can't take this. I'm going to go out there and give him a piece of my mind._ Sharpay passed a mirror on her way out and decided to fix herself up first.

Five minutes later, Sharpay opened the door. _Huh, the hallway is empty. What's this? A phone number...he's going to yell at me on the phone? Real classy, Bolton. Why would he think that? What have I ever done to...I thought he actually liked me. I guess I was wrong, again._

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_**_  
_

* * *

**A/N:** If it's a bit confusing, I'm sorry. Just leave a comment asking what you need me to clear up and I'll either reply or clarify in the next chapter. Basically, I tried to have it show what happened from Troy's perspective and then Sharpay's perspective. So at the end, they're both thinking something along the lines of _'I thought he/she really liked me. I guess I was wrong.'_ Now some teasers.

Now that Gabriella's back in the picture, will he take the easy route and go for Gabriella or will he try to win Sharpay back? When a major catfight between the two former friends occurs, who will Troy choose? Next chapter will be full of drama. However, I'll update faster if you **REVIEW**.


	7. Decisions Part 1

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I have the rest of the story outlined and only need to type it all up. There are only a few chapters left, so please stick with me. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story. I've included an outline of what had happened in the last chapter, just in case you forgot. Oh, yeah, I realized the last chapter's ending said ****_End of Chapter 4 _but I really meant ****_End of Chapter 5._ Sorry if that caused any confusion!******

**Disclaimer:** Forgot last chapter, but I own nothing in this story besides the basic idea. None of the High School Musical characters are mine. Chicago is not mine. Neither is New York. Heck, the notebook I used to jot down my ideas isn't even mine.

**Last time: _Note: the bold/italic parts later on indicate the character's thoughts. Italics are actual text from the last chapter of the story_**. Troy calls the number Sharpay and given him and finds that it really was Gabriella. When he goes to visit her, he learns the truth about her and her disappearance. She attempts to rekindle their relationship, but Troy cannot decide between her and Sharpay. He walks out and tries to locate Sharpay. Before he can tell her how he feels, he has to leave for the Championship Game. Before leaving, he decides to leave his number on the off-chance Sharpay will try and forgive him.  
_I hope she calls it! Who am I kidding, Sharpay doesn't like me. I'm such an idiot! For a second, I thought that we would actually get together. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I got to New York. What am I going to do? I may never see her again. How will I tell her that I kissed Gabriella? Over the phone? That's so impersonal. Gabriella, she wouldn't mind if I got back with her on the phone...would she? When I kissed her, there was something there. It was different, though. She isn't the same anymore. Maybe I should give her a chance. But Sharpay...I thought she really liked me this time. I guess I was wrong._  
Meanwhile, Sharpay hears voices outside her apartment and realizes that it's Troy. She overhears part of Troy's conversation with himself and gets the wrong idea.  
_Sharpay was walking back to the living room when she heard a soft voice. Is that Troy? She opened the door a tiny bit and saw someone sitting outside her apartment. Quickly, she closed the door. Oh, gosh, it is! What is he doing here? She could barely make out what he was saying. "Sharpay...tell you...stupid..." She gasped. How dare he call her stupid! She continued to listen to him speak. "Sharpay...something...idiot." **What is his problem? Did he come all this way to insult me? Is he practicing what to say before he comes in here and yells at me? I can't take this. I'm going to go out there and give him a piece of my mind. **Sharpay passed a mirror on her way out and decided to fix herself up first.  
Five minutes later, Sharpay opened the door. **Huh, the hallway is empty. What's this? A phone number...he's going to yell at me on the phone? Real classy, Bolton. Why would he think that? What have I ever done to...I thought he actually liked me. I guess I was wrong, again.**

* * *

10:00AM—Sharpay and Ryan's apartment_

The next morning, Sharpay got up silently and left the apartment building. Ryan was fast asleep on the couch with an empty soda bottle in his hand. She smiled and realized it must have been him who placed her on the bed. He was her brother, so she knew he couldn't stay mad at her for too long. After all, she was basically all he had and visa versa. It was only then that she realized what had happened the other night. Forgetting about Troy for the moment, she set off looking for answers the only place she knew would have them.

After getting ready for 2 hours, Sharpay was physically ready to go to Gabriella's house. Ryan was in his room watching Troy's basketball game on TV. He acknowledged the fact that Sharpay couldn't stand to look at him right now, so he left the big screen for his 20" LCD screen in his room. Thirty minutes of mental preparation left Sharpay feeling a little calmer. She knew that if she postponed going to Gabriella's anymore, she would be unnerved and she'd never find out everything she needed.

She leaned against Ryan's doorframe and softly announced that she was leaving. Ryan stood up and hugged her. He whispered in her ear that she didn't have to do this. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "Ryan, the one thing I need right now is closure...over both things. If I'm not back in five hours, something might be wrong. I don't know what she's like...personality wise."

Ryan pulled back and his eyes were wide. "What do you mean?"

Her smiled faltered and she thought for a moment. "I guess I just mean that I have to expect the worst, that way I can't get surprised. I don't know what she's like now. She's kept the murder a secret for so long that she's probably very different. I don't really know, actually. Just, promise me you'll wait five hours before coming after me."

Ryan hesitated, but finally agreed. After one final hug, Sharpay was off. It was about 1:30 when she stepped out of the apartment. A single tear fell down her cheek as she remembered seeing her mom for the very last time. Sharpay didn't know if she would keep her promise to her mother and avenge her death or if she would change her mind after seeing her former best friend.

* * *

_2:35PM—Gabriella's house_

Sharpay sighed and measured the gravity of the decision she was making. She had left her apartment battling with herself on whether or not what she was doing was right. Part of her argued that this was the only way to clear things up; that this was the only way to finally have closure. Another part of her insisted that she was putting herself in a dangerous position. She shook her head and tried to make the arguing voices stop. _If I'm ever going to do this, I have to do this now. _Feeling slightly nervous, she grabbed her cell and almost called Ryan but then thought better of it. After gazing at the phone for a moment, her manicured hands slipped the phone back into her purse and she knocked on the dark brown door.

Five knocks later, there was still no response. Slightly relieved by this turn of events, she made her way back to her car when a small voice whispered her name. She turned around and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway. There weren't many differences between the Gabriella she remembered from high school and the one standing before her now-the biggest difference was her eyes. Her dark eyes had once been hopeful, happy, and unusually bright. The woman Sharpay saw now had eyes that were dark and almost empty. Sharpay suppressed a shiver as the woman said her name with sudden ferocity. Gathering up the courage she had left, Sharpay pushed the woman aside and entered her home without saying a word. Gabriella merely smirked then shut the door behind them as she entered behind her.

Sharpay sat on the couch and looked around for Gabriella. Without realizing it, she began to drum her fingers on the arm of the couch. It seemed as if Gabriella had been expecting her. The house was unusually clean, even for her, and there were two glasses out on the coffee table. A dark figure suddenly walked in the living room. Gabriella attempted to smile at Sharpay but the smile did not reach her eyes. Sharpay countered with a cold glare. After pouring two glasses of wine, Gabriella sat on the couch opposite from her blonde houseguest.

Before Gabriella could speak, Sharpay's icy voice filled the quiet room. "A bit early for wine, isn't it?"

Gabriella shrugged and replied, "I think a toast is the perfect way to begin our little conversation." She picked up her glass and Sharpay mimicked the motion. "Here's to Troy."

The blonde felt like gagging, but instead smiled and repeated what Gabriella said. They each took a sip of the wine. Gabriella began to speak again.

"What do you think of my home, Miss Evans? I know it isn't as glamorous as your old mansion, but I feel it has a certain quality. It's lovely really. The outside of the house would lead you to believe the décor would be more Victorian, but I decided to go for a more modern feel. It adds to the surprise of the house. It looks like one thing but then you see the inside and it throws you."

Sharpay nodded in agreement. "Miss Montez," Sharpay mocked, "you did an excellent job with the house. It fits you extremely well. I don't think you realize how well." To an outsider, the conversation sounded civil. If you mix in the ice-cold glares coming from the two former friends, however, you begin to see the hidden meanings. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I believe we are both past the formalities by now. If we don't begin discussing more important matters I will leave and apologize for wasting your time."

Gabriella remained silent for a moment so Sharpay began to head towards the door. As Sharpay turned the knob to leave, Gabriella's soft voice reached her ears. "Troy told you what happened, but he never actually saw it happen. If you walk out, you'll never know what really occurred inside your house."

Intrigued, Sharpay decided to face Gabriella yet again. She refused Gabriella's offer to sit down and instead motioned for her to tell her story as fast as possible. She braced herself for the pain and heartache she was sure to feel while hearing the story.

* * *

_12:27PM—Chicago, IL_

There were two minutes left before halftime. Troy was dribbling the ball down the court, only to have it stolen by the other team. Chad glared at him as if to ask what was going on, but Troy merely shrugged back. His attention was then turned to the opposing team. Cheers from the crowd filled Troy's head and pushed out his thoughts of Gabriella and Sharpay, if only for a moment. With his head sufficiently back in the game, he managed to grab the rebound and made a breakaway down the court to the basket. A member of the other team managed to stop him from making the lay-up, so he passed the ball to Chad. With no one open, Chad returned the ball to Troy who had no other choice but to attempt a 3-point shot. The ball slowly arced and completely missed the basket as the buzzer sounded the end of the first half. The crowd made their disappointment known as the man who had broken almost every record missed a perfect shot.

Troy jogged over to the bench to grab some Gatorade when a hand grasped his shoulder firmly. "Chad, listen, I don't want to talk about it," Troy stated before turning to see who it was.

"Man, I don't care if you don't want to talk about it. You're going to talk about it because you are putting our entire team in danger of losing the championships. It isn't high school anymore-this is no rivalry game. If you mess this up, you can kiss any hopes of getting MVP goodbye. What happened to you?"

"Chad just shut up! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe there's something out there more important than this dumb little basketball game? My heart is on the line. Gabriella's back but she's so cold and distant now. Sharpay is the exact opposite, but she keeps pulling away whenever we get too close. Not that I blame her for that; I haven't exactly given her many opportunities to trust me. I need to get her to trust me though. I need to decide which one I'd rather be with right now. That's what matters to me right now. That's what's more important to me than this stupid game. So you and the rest of the team are going to have to win this game without me. I'm out of here Chad! I need to sort this out. I need to talk to Sharpay and tell her I love her."

"You love Sharpay? Dude, what are you still doing here? Hop on the next flight over to New York pronto!"

Troy hugged his best friend. "Wait, I love Sharpay? What? I can't do this. What do I do? What do I say?"

"I'm forgiving, but I don't think I'm the best person to ask. Now, go before I change my mind!"

After a quick thank you, Troy rushed out and left the entire stadium wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

_2:40PM—Gabriella's house_

Gabriella took a deep breath before revealing to Sharpay what happened as she pulled the trigger on Mrs. Evans. Sharpay looked impatient, so she quickly began her story. "Well, I had just walked in on you and Troy in a compromising situation in a closet. It tore me apart because Troy had promised he'd wait for me. Troy had promised me that I was the only one for him and then I find him in a closet with my best friend. You can't even begin to imagine the pain I felt when I saw the one guy I loved more than anything making out with a girl like you."

Sharpay interjected. "Actually, I _can_ imagine what that felt like. It felt like someone had ripped your heart out and stomped on it a million times. It felt like someone was twisting your stomach in knots. I felt it every single time I saw you with him and wished that it was me. You were never good enough." Sharpay spat out the final sentence with such venom that Gabriella took a step back.

Acting as if Sharpay had never said anything, Gabriella continued. "I had to get out of there. I was being suffocated by the pain that I was feeling. Troy had followed me out, but there was nothing he could say to me that would erase my emotions. As one foot stepped in front of the other, I realized how I could make you pay for what you had done." Gabriella's voice suddenly became high-pitched and a mad look found its way to her face. "Troy had caught up to me and began talking to me. I kissed him...I kissed him hard. He just pushed me away. It hurt even more than seeing you with him. He had stopped loving me and it was your fault! I ran over to your house. Troy tried to stop me from doing anything. I scared him...I scared myself, too. It's just that I couldn't stand him being happy with someone that wasn't me. I loved him! I still love him! You don't understand what love is. He always wanted you; I bet you didn't know that. What stopped him was his love for me. He lusted for you, but he will never love you Sharpay."

* * *

_12:50—Chicago, IL_

Troy drove quickly to the airport and ignored the honking of cars as he sped past. He couldn't help but feel lucky since no police cars chased after him while he drove from his hotel to O'Hare Airport. After running towards the ticket counter, he quickly asked for the next flight into New York. There was one seat left for a flight that would board in thirty minutes. Troy smiled at the attendant as she handed him a ticket and told him to hurry. He then rushed to the gate and sat down to catch his breath. At first he thought it was luck that was allowing him to reach Gabriella and Sharpay, but then realized that fate had planned this all along. A feeling of dread filled his stomach as he realized that he'd need to make his decision once he reached either Sharpay or Gabriella. He sighed as he wondered who he would choose...and who he would tell first.

* * *

_1:45—Somewhere over the United States_

Troy sat there, looking out of the airplane's window and thought about his new predicament. He couldn't remember the last time two girls had made him so confused. _Rationalize, Bolton. Just rationalize. Okay, now start with Gabriella._ Troy had to admit, what he had with Gabriella in the past was amazing. What had started out as puppy love had grown into something more over the summer. That summer...she was passionate and fiery; nothing at all like the girl he'd met at the ski lodge. Gabriella had frightened and excited him. Then, she had changed back into the other Gabriella...the one that was more worried about the next test than which outfit would appeal to him more. Her change hadn't upset him as much, however, as her sudden decision to break up with him. It tore him up inside for the longest time. For years, he thought he would never be over her.

_Then, suddenly, _he remembered, _he was over her and completely in love with Sharpay Evans_. During senior year, Sharpay was there for Troy during his breakup. She understood more than anyone else how Troy felt about Gabriella. He never questioned why she was helping him; the only thing that confused him was why she had stopped being his friend once he had sufficiently recovered from the breakup. The day he'd spent with Sharpay made his entire relationship with Gabriella seem miniscule. Troy thought he would regret falling for her, but the only thing he regretted was not having the time to remember enough of her. He didn't get to memorize every curve of her body, every expression she had. Even sitting on the plane he was having trouble recalling the sound of her voice when she was elated and the twinkle in her eye that told him she was all his.

Contemplating his relationships with both girls, however, made it even harder for him to choose. Gabriella reminded him of his entire family's relationships. Sensitive enough to the point where it was almost boring. His mother knew Jack Bolton so well it was as if they shared one mind. When Troy was younger, it was everything he had wanted. Troy wanted a girl who knew what dinner he wanted hours before he got home from work. A girl who knew exactly what it was that made him happy and went out of her way to do whatever it was. Someone that is dependable, kind, and honest. _A girl who's completely on the safe side,_ Troy realized. Did he really mind someone safe? _Gabriella wouldn't do anything to hurt me, would she? Sharpay on the other hand..._Sharpay was the girl that his entire family had warned him about. The one that could hurt you a million times but you'd still run a million miles to find her because there was just something about her. She was exciting, dramatic, and unpredictable. _Sharpay could hurt me in a million ways and not even mean to. Gabriella would always be standing right next to me. We never fought, except for during the breakup. Sharpay and I fought nearly a thousand times when we weren't even friends. Imagine being in a relationship where the wrong words at the wrong time could completely ruin everything...where saying the wrong thing could leave you with your heart shattered in pieces so small they could never be put back together. _Troy's inner turmoil only got worse as he felt the plane began its descent into New York._

* * *

3:00PM—Gabriella's house_

Sharpay tried to appear unaffected by what Gabriella had just said, but her shaky voice gave her away. "Gab...Gabriella. Just...just tell me what...when my mom...just tell me what you did to my mother! I don't really care about Troy's feelings for either of us right now. Tell me what the hell you did to my mother!"

Gabriella's light, almost sinister laugh filled the room as Sharpay inwardly winced. Then Gabriella's facial expression changed and it looked as if she was in pain because of what she was remembering. "You had...everything. You have no idea what it was like for me to be your best friend senior year. Sharpay, you got nicer...you were so much nicer to everyone. When that happened you became even more gorgeous than you already were. I could hear everyone talking about it. Your brother even joked that if you two weren't related, he'd fall in love with you in a heartbeat. I knew it was a joke, but so many people fell for you and just...you were so much nicer. You weren't perfect, but it was such a weird change that everyone noticed. I didn't really care, though, because I was happy that you finally showed the real you."

Gabriella paused and took this opportunity to look up at Sharpay. Instead of being greeted by a small smile as she had expected, Sharpay's face was blank and unfeeling. A little unnerved, Gabriella resumed telling the story. "That was really why I broke up with Troy two months after the start of senior year. I could see the way he looked at you. He looked at you just like every other guy did. Except, he was still with me! Troy wanted you, Sharpay, because you had changed. He finally thought he'd be able to date the Sharpay that he knew was hidden inside you. Every time I saw him staring at you, I wanted to strangle you. I thought that if I broke up with him and he went to you, I'd be able to hate him for it. But he didn't go to you. I couldn't hate him for loving you, even though everyone knew he did! That's why Taylor told him to go into the closet with you. That's why she waited for me to leave before she did that. She wanted to see if what I thought was true." By this time, Gabriella was on her feet screaming vehemently.

"I was right, Sharpay! He did go to you after all. He just needed the right moment...the right time. You know what felt worse? Knowing I still couldn't hate him. I loved and still love that man with all my heart! And I swear, seeing you with him...seeing you kissing him...it tore me apart! How could it be possible that you could have everything I'd wanted and even more? You, your brother, and Troy all got leads in the play while I was a simple supporting role! There were only three leads, and I accepted that it was a love triangle...but it just wasn't fair! You shouldn't have been cast! Ryan is your brother! I let that go, though, because I knew you wanted it more. Then my friends started to gravitate towards you and you had them, too! On top of all of that, you were pretty and smart and so talented. My God, Sharpay, don't you get it yet? That night that you got Troy Bolton, I thought there was nothing I could take away from you. Then I remembered the one thing you still had that I didn't...a mother. Mine had died months after the winter musical and my aunt moved here so I wouldn't have to leave. I couldn't breathe or think after hearing my mother died. Losing Troy and all my friends hurt just as much!

"I wanted you to feel that pain. I wanted you to see what it was like to have nothing anymore. So I decided to kill your mother. She had greeted me with a huge smile the moment I walked into your house. She gave me a hug and congratulated me for graduating. I wanted to be sick! The woman that had given birth to a whore like you was hugging me. I told her I wanted to go to the bathroom, and on the way there I passed your father's study. I went inside and found a gun cabinet. I skillfully picked the lock, a trick I had learned from you, actually, and grabbed one. It felt so good in my hands...I felt powerful. Your mother's face blanched when she saw the gun. She tried to talk me out of doing whatever it was I was doing. She actually tried to give me advice! I just laughed in her face and shot her. As she fell to the ground, adrenaline stopped pumping through my veins and instead my blood became as cold as ice. I was frightened at what I had just done that night. The funny thing is, however, I realize now I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You and Troy had a spat and he came running to me. I, however, had made my own little exit and was leaving in my car as I saw him crying on my doorstep. I had won, Sharpay! That was all I ever needed."

Sharpay looked at her and tilted her head, as if she was thinking. Her crystal blue eyes were full of fury and rage as she got up and slapped Gabriella in the face. "You are disgusting, did you know that? Every single word you just said has convinced me even more that you are just a sick, twisted girl that let heartbreak get the best of her. Did you even hear any of the things you just said to me? You wanted me to feel pain so you killed my mother. What insane logic is that?"

Gabriella's hand was gently rubbing the red spot on her cheek as she stared at Sharpay. She'd stopped listening to her little tirade the moment it began. Instead, she was thinking about how Troy would react if he ever found out about what would take place in mere moments.

**_END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's the long awaited chapter! I really hope you all still enjoy this story as much as I do while I write it. I know it's been so long, but I want to know that you all still read this before I write another chapter. Please, please, PLEASE review so that I know there's a point in me continuing. As you may be able to tell, the ending is near.**


	8. Author's Note!

**A/N:** Okay, for those of you who have this story on alert or whatever, I'm sorry for the million e-mails that you'll be recieving. Fanfiction has decided it hates me so when I tried to replace the AN with a chapter, it kept the reviews for the AN. When I tried to fix that, my computer started to freeze and whatnot so random things kept happening to the story. Anyway, I'll just tell you right now that it might take me a while to keep updating this story as frequently as I would like just because of school and the fact that I'm having so much trouble writing it right now. I hope you guys stick with me because I love this story just as much as you do!

So the next chapter will be Chapter 7 of the story.


	9. Decisions Part 2

**A/N:** I feel so bad because not only have I taken so long to write this, but I seriously considered just stopping this story. I really don't know what to do with it anymore, but after looking at all the people who reviewed this story and really want to know what happens next, I've changed my mind. It might still take me really long to update this story, but I haven't given up. I promise. Writer's block and school are just making writing this super hard.

Alright, so at the bottom of the page there's a small little purple button. When you finish reading this, I _dare_ you to click it and see what happens.

------------

_2:45PM—JFK International Airport_

Troy walked, no he ran, towards the baggage claim. He quickly located his luggage and bought a rental car. His mind was spinning. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Gabriella represented his past. She was once everything to him. Those feelings hadn't disappeared, but they weren't the same either. All his high school dreams came true. He was a professional basketball player and had his own company. The most important part of that dream, or what was the most important at the time, was missing. Gabriella wasn't his wife and he didn't have a cute little girl running around, singing, and playing basketball. Sharpay, on the other hand, represented all the desires that he wanted but never had the courage to go after. She was like the forbidden fruit that looked so sweet but tasted even sweeter. Now that he finally had her, he wasn't sure he wanted to let go.

His fingers shakily dialed her apartment. After three rings, Troy almost hung up when a lazy voice responded.

"Ryan? Is Sharpay there? It's urgent." He held the phone in one hand as he grabbed the keys to the rental car.

Troy couldn't hear anything on the other line. He checked to see if he was still connected and he was. After putting the phone back up to his ear, he heard Ryan speak. "Alright, well, I can't reach her on her cell. I know where she is, but I don't know if it's the best idea to go to her."

Troy sighed, exasperated. "Please, just tell me where she is. I don't really care if it's the best idea or not, I just need to find her."

"You're not going to like this, but she's over at Gabriella's. Don't ask me why, because I honestly don't know. She just told me she needed closure and not to go after her unless she's been gone for a while. Sharpay left a little over an hour ago."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go see her. I guess it's good that she's at Gabriella's because now I can kill two birds with one stone." He started the car and headed towards Gabriella's house.

"Well, that's terrible for the birds, but I guess it's good for you." Ryan could hear Troy smiling through the phone. He figured that Troy would need some cheering up if he was going to go see Sharpay. She was pretty mad at him right now. "Why do you need to talk to Sharpay, anyway?"

"Let's see...I came to New York and you and Chad forced me and Sharpay together. We ended up falling for each other, but then I told her Gabriella killed her mom and things were ruined. I visited Gabriella, but she wasn't the same anymore. Until now, I didn't realize that I love Sharpay, not Gabriella. I don't know if it's too late or not, but I need to find Sharpay and tell her that."

Ryan was shocked, but also glad to hear that. "Hmmm...I guess that's a good enough reason," he joked. When he didn't hear a laugh on the other line, he continued, "I'd hurry up, because I have no idea what Gabriella and Sharpay are doing right now. One thing I do know is that Sharpay is distressed. I can just feel it."

"Ryan...thanks." Troy mumbled something else before hanging up. _I just hope she's not mad at me._

------------

_3:20PM—Gabriella's house_

Gabriella stared at Sharpay as she rubbed her sore cheek. Then her face adopted an expression that was a disturbing mix of pain and amusement. "How dare you...how dare you come here and treat me like this in my own home? Why did you come here if you were only going to torment me more? You've plagued my life since the moment I first met you."

Sharpay's face remained blank and emotionless. _Never let her see you sweat, _she thought morbidly. "I came here for closure. My mother died at your hands and I never knew _why_. You killed someone that I loved so much and expect me to just let you be? Gabriella, I came here for closure. Now I see it was just a bad idea."

She stood up to leave, but Gabriella just laughed. "You don't get the final word today. I do." With that, she revealed a knife she had grabbed from the kitchen when Sharpay first walked in. Gabriella lunged at Sharpay, whose expression was terror with surprise laced in.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay squealed.

"Everything necessary for my own fairytale ending," she replied. With that, she punched Sharpay in the face. Sharpay, lying on the ground, kicked Gabriella's feet out from under her, causing the brunette to fall as well.

Sharpay's eyes were burning with fury as she got up and tried to run. Gabriella's hand grabbed the blonde's neck and forced her against a wall. As she held the knife to Sharpay's neck, she stared mirthlessly into her eyes and asked, "Anything you'd like me to tell Troy? Maybe something you'd like me to repeat to Ryan after you're dead?"

While Sharpay's face remained angry, her voice betrayed her. "Never talk about...don't...leave them alone!" Sharpay's hand began to tremble as Gabriella loosened her grip.

Adrenaline began to pump through Sharpay's veins and she managed to escape Gabriella's grasp. She deflected the first of Gabriella's punches, but one to her stomach sent her flying into the wall. Her vision became blurry, but she still noticed something moving towards her. A loud thump was enough to tell her Gabriella had fallen as well. As she dusted herself off, Sharpay ran towards the door. Her hand reached the doorknob, but hesitated as she heard Gabriella speak again.

"You know, there is one thing I regret about the night I killed your mother." Gabriella sighed, but Sharpay refused to look at her. Gabriella's voice gained strength and anger as she continued. "Not killing you as well!" With that statement, she made another attempt to hit Sharpay. The knife missed, but Gabriella managed to push Sharpay with all the energy she had. Sharpay flew over to the wall with her head in the lead. One scream and one loud thump later, an unconscious Sharpay fell to the ground.

------------

_3:30PM—Gabriella's neighborhood_

Troy sat in a dark blue rental car, wondering if the decision he was about to make was the right one. His hand ran through his hair. It was a nervous habit he picked up during the college admissions process. A scream came from the inside of Gabriella's time told him there was no time left for rationalization. It was finally time for him to make a decision. Running his hand through his hair yet again, he approached Gabriella's front door.

------------

_3:31PM—Gabriella's house_

Gabriella jumped as someone knocked on her front door. Troy wasted no time and pushed the door open quickly. A cursory glance around the room left Troy speechless. He pushed Gabriella out of his way and knelt beside a fallen blonde. Tenderly, he tucked her blonde hair beside her ear. A tear fell from his eye when he confirmed that it was Sharpay. After checking for her pulse, he sighed in relief. She was still alive. Barely. The sadness he was feeling stepped aside and let anger take over.

"What the hell happened, Gabriella? What the hell did you do to Sharpay?" His blue eyes were full of fury. His hands were clenched in his fists and it took everything in his power not to hit the woman standing before him. She only stared at him, not answering his question, but he could see the answer in her eyes. Dark curls surrounded her face, but no longer did she look heavenly. Her breathing was heavy and her chest heaved in and out with each breath. Her dark eyes now looked hollow. A knife was clutched in her hand. That didn't tell Troy she had changed though. It was when he glanced at her, when he stared at her, and felt absolutely nothing that told him she wasn't the same Gabriella.

"You hurt her, didn't you?" It wasn't a question for him anymore. It was a statement accusing her for hurting the woman he loved. After seeing her small, unconscious, and broken body, he finally realized what was in his heart. It was Sharpay, it was always Sharpay. "Why, Gabriella? What happened to her?" His strong voice reduced to a whisper. "What the hell happened to you?"

Once again, he sat down next to Sharpay. He tried his hardest to hold the tears back as he fully examined the damage Gabriella had done. Gabriella could only stare as he revealed the bruises and cuts on her former friend. She was numb. She didn't feel anything as he dialed 911 and ordered that an ambulance and police get to her residence immediately. When he yelled at the operator that twenty minutes wouldn't be fast enough, she just stared. She made no response when Troy picked Sharpay up and noticed the wounds on Sharpay's head that were slowly bleeding. None of that surprised her, though. When Troy's fierce blue eyes met hers, she felt nothing. That did surprise her.

Troy carried Sharpay out of the house, mumbling to himself about how incompetent the emergency workers were. He set her down in the back of the car, ignoring the fact that there would be bloodstains on the rental. After kissing her forehead and promising she'd be alright, he drove to the hospital. The car sped along highways and roads, but not so much that she might fall and get hurt even more. Troy ignored the honks and sirens that followed him. All that mattered to Troy in that moment was making sure the woman in the backseat would be alright.

------------

_3:35PM—Hospital_

He felt the stark white hospital was mocking him. In a place where he wanted to scream in fury, cry his eyes out, and curse the whole world, the walls appeared white and pure. Troy had managed to avoid the police officers as he ran, with Sharpay in his arms, into the hospital. They followed him into the hospital, but saw his disheveled state and quickly exited. He had screamed that someone get her medical attention quickly. After the receptionist called for an ER team, he watched as they led her away from him. Now he waited to hear if she was going to be alright.

Ryan ran into the hospital and asked Troy what had happened. After hearing that Gabriella had done this to his sister, he was inconsolable. Troy was sure that one part of Ryan was furious that anyone had hurt Sharpay, but that other part of him was trying not to believe it. It was obvious to Troy that Ryan liked Gabriella, maybe even loved her. Now it was killing Ryan that the person he thought he had liked, maybe loved, had hurt his sister.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and Troy immediately recognized him as the one who grabbed Sharpay out of his arms. He motioned for Ryan to follow him and waited for the doctor to reveal the news about Sharpay.

------------

_3:45PM—Gabriella's house_

The numbness had disappeared when she remembered the look in Troy's eyes. He looked angry, upset, and disappointed. Even though the butterflies hadn't returned like she expected, the disappointment hurt her anyway. The fight with Sharpay was all a blur. She could barely recall a single moment; she couldn't remember when the violence started or when Sharpay's limp body fell to the ground. The moments Troy spent yelling at her, screaming at her, barely trying to conceal his pain—those moments she could recall clearly.

After sitting by a window, she allowed herself to recall, yet again, her argument with Sharpay. And more importantly, she contemplated her encounter with Troy, the (former?) love of her life. The details remained fuzzy, but she didn't care. The bigger picture, for her, was much more important. Suddenly she couldn't figure out what had caused her to act so brashly that afternoon, and even more so years ago. The obvious answer was that she was merely jealous of the blonde perfectionist, but Gabriella was convinced there was more to it. Her love for Troy, now and then, was an answer that just didn't cut it for her. No one had blamed Gabriella for hating Sharpay that evening after graduation. But what had led her so far as to commit murder? Tears began rolling down her cheeks when she realized there was no reasonable excuse besides an unadulterated hatred for the one person she once considered her best friend.

------------

_4:00PM—Hospital_

Her eyes are shut; her hands are cold, and her face is expressionless. The world around him is moving, but he can feel nothing. His hands grasp her right hand and he looks up to see Ryan holding her left hand. Ryan is crying and crying hard. His shoulders are shaking while his face is contorted and dripping with tears. If only Troy could feel that much emotion. Instead, he feels empty and he knows that's even worse. It had started when the doctor came to tell them what had happened to Sharpay.

The doctor seemed reluctant to say anything and Troy was getting impatient. He nearly scoffed when said doctor began to ramble on about the cuts they had found. Seconds after that, Troy was nearly choking the doctor and demanding he tell them what was going on with Sharpay. Ryan tried calming Troy down, but to no avail. The doctor managed to choke out that she was in a coma and suddenly he found himself on the ground. Emotions flickered in Troy's eyes and were followed by sudden emptiness. Since then, Troy was completely void of any feeling whatsoever. Following the doctor, Ryan had led him into the room. Both headed straight for her bed, hoping for any reaction to their presence. They had gotten nothing.

A lot of time had passed since they had stepped into Sharpay's hospital room. Ryan had set his head down next to Sharpay's and made no noise. Troy remained on the opposite side of him. Troy's left hand still grasped her right hand as the other toyed with her hair. Each motion he made was more robotic than the first. He still felt nothing. Suddenly, beeping filled the room and interrupted the silent mourning of both men. Smiling meekly at Ryan, he picked up the cell phone and walked out of the room.

"Chad, listen, man, this isn't the best time ever to call me." Troy's voice was weak and broken, mirroring the emotions inside his heart.

At first, all that could be heard on the other end was screaming and Troy's head began to throb at the noise. Suddenly, the screams were muffled and he could hear Chad's voice again.

"Dude, Troy, we WON! We won the championship game! Too bad I can't interrupt you kissing Gabriella again." Suddenly Chad wished he could take that last sentence back. Troy just remained silent but his heart found its way into his throat and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"Listen...Troy. I didn't...I forgot...sorry? Uh, um, so where are you right now?"

"Well, I...it's cool, man. I mean, it's not…but it will be? I'm at the hospital right now. Sharpay...she's in a coma. The doctors don't..." Troy's voice suddenly stopped as tears began to fill his eyes. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. She was finally his; he was about to sort everything out. And then. Gone. Just like that. "Hey, I'll call you...later. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure, man. Oh, and listen, Sharpay...she's gonna be alright. Since when has she given up a fight?" Troy managed to smile through his tears as he closed the cell phone and made his way back to the stark white hospital room.

As Troy entered the room, Ryan stood up to leave. His usually vibrant eyes were now red and puffy; a lifeless smile decorated his pale face. Small teardrops were noticeable on Ryan's pale green shirt. Needless to say, Sharpay's blonde twin was basically anything but alright. Silently, Troy approached him trying to apologize and comfort with just one look.

The sound of Ryan's voice was so unexpected that Troy first believed he had only imagined it. His blunt accusations combined with the beeping of the machines brought him back down to reality.

"Sharpay is here because of YOU. She may never WAKE UP. I was sitting here, looking at her, and you know what I realized? It's not Gabriella who did this to her, it's you. Yeah, Gabriella did all that stuff...all that stuff that still hurts to even THINK about, but YOU were the one that told her. She went over to Gabriella's to find out why her BEST FRIEND would ever...I can't even bring myself to say it. She was finally starting to get OVER it. She was almost OKAY. I regret ever thinking you could help my sister. Now, please, get out. Right now."

"But, Ryan...I never—"

"Please, just leave." Even though Ryan's voice was hoarse from crying and no louder than a whisper, the intensity that Troy could see in his eyes was frightening. Not once had he seen Ryan this angry and this hurt. And, as hard as it was for him to leave, Troy allowed his legs to lead him out of Sharpay's room.

------------

**A/N:** Alright, I know it's short and you all deserve something much better, but I really just wanted to get this out there and then ask you what you wanted to see happen. Right now I have a vague idea for the ending, hopefully the next chapter, but if there's anything that you desperately want to occur, leave a review and I'll see what I can do.

I really hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry, once again, that it took so long!

**EDIT: **Sorry for all the confusion. I went back and edited parts of some of the chapters and I re-did the beginning of this one before re-uploading it so you all could comment. Anyway, don't forget to review!


End file.
